


Emerald Green

by Zorak23



Series: I'm BORED drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm bored, Jealousy, emeralds, necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: The second in the “I’m BORED” drabble series.Written for WhimsyAndMalice.Prompt: Pansy/Narcissa: Jealousy
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Series: I'm BORED drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Emerald Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyAndMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/gifts).



> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

Pansy Malfoy smiled as Lucius gently draped the heirloom necklace around her throat. Crusted with diamonds and emeralds, the collar was the exact one Pansy had seen once before around the neck of her former classmate’s grandmother. The fact that it was now around her own, well. She’d won, hadn’t she?

Not content to simply marry the son and heir, Pansy had pursued the head of the House of Malfoy with singular abandon. Her mother had raised her to go after what she wanted, and Pansy had wanted it all. 

The lurid cheating scandal in the Daily Prophet prompted the first-ever divorce for the proud House. The fact that Pansy herself had organised the reporter, the location, and even the lover… the former Mrs Malfoy never stood a chance. And what were a few galleons, anyway, in the face of her dreams? Once she’d rid her quarry of his wife, her path was clear. 

Now  _ Pansy _ was Mrs Malfoy, and she intended to stay that way. Wearing this particular necklace to the annual charity gala, knowing the  _ former _ Mrs Malfoy would be there, and that  _ she  _ had never rated high enough in Lucius’ esteem to wear his mother’s favorite necklace… That was just icing on the cake.

Pansy knew she’d won. She had the man of her dreams. But she couldn’t help twisting the knife a bit, just to make sure Narcissa  _ knew _ that she’d won. After all, what was the fun in winning if the loser wasn’t green with envy?


End file.
